


Disturbance

by idontgiveahux



Series: Armitage Hux Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Order, Flirting, Kissing, Reader has some VERY nice sleeping attire, Suggestive Themes, The First Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontgiveahux/pseuds/idontgiveahux
Summary: This was a reader request from my Tumblr: https://idontgiveahux.tumblr.com/post/171775189545/masterlistReader is summoned to the bridge while she is off duty. With no time to change, she returns to the bridge in less than appropriate attire and General Hux has a few things to say about this....
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader
Series: Armitage Hux Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Disturbance

Finally, it was over. The shift from hell. It was hell for two reasons. Firstly, for the fact, it was only supposed to last five hours and it had extended to a gruesome thirteen hours; the only light that met your face that day was the dull reflection of the computer screen. Secondly, it was a day filled with fixing numerous problems, faults and bugs within the tracking programme.

You were a lieutenant for The First Order, your speciality was the upholding and monitoring the tracking programme within The Finaliser; used to trace any foreign ships.

The shift began as normal, with you monitoring your station and performing standardised checks. Then, all the systems began to report vital errors. You visited engineering to request an inspection of the external scanners that sat on the dull grey panels of the ship exterior. But they concluded that it was in working order; this resulted in you spending all shift fixing the system itself. A cycle of repetitive calibration, repairs and testing. Over and over. It was tedious.

As the shift was finally drawing to a close, you found yourself leaning over the console, your back aching. The leather belt you wore around your mid-front made your stomach ache. Your leather gloved hands continuously tampering with the numerous buttons, praying that the repairs were sufficient. 

After a short while, the affirming sound you wanted to hear about four hours ago rattled through the grey earpiece you wore. It was a good sign, it meant the system was finally working.

The relief that flew through your body as you relaxed was welcoming. Then, you remembered you had to file a report regarding the malfunction. Hopefully, you would not be requested to complete it until your next shift. You shifted the earpiece off your head, letting it rest at around the grey collar.

“Lieutenant L/N”. Ah, that stern voice. The one which you admired so much. Eagerly, your eyes glanced up to look at the path that was above you. Your eyes met the tall demeanour of General Hux. His woollen greatcoat resting on his slim shoulders, falling elegantly behind his slender legs. His arms were locked behind his back; looking at proper as always.

“General Hux,” You acknowledged your superior officer. You had had a secret admiration for General Hux. Friends on your homeworld would call him a monster, a tyrant. It was not his stern composure which attracted you to him, but his uttermost dedication to a cause you both believed in with all of your beings.

“I take it from your relieved expression, that things are to be in working order?” his voice was as authoritative as usual.

“Yes, Sir. The targeting system appears to operate correctly.” You conceited “Although I am unsure what caused the error.”

You tried to hide the pride in your voice, you nearly offered to continue to investigate the issue. But you had already overstayed your welcome on the bridge, and you felt your eyes going tired. The report would be a jumble of incoherent sentences.

“I’m sure that will come to light in due time, and well done on your efforts today” Hux’s unusual friendly l demeanour struck a chord in your heart. 

“Thank you, General” You saluted him before removing your headpiece from your beck, gently placing it on the console and marching off to the next best thing; your bed. You sauntered up to the metallic stairs to the exit door, where General Hux was waiting at the bleak doors.

“Have a pleasant evening, L/N” His voice was unusually soft.

your eyes met his, you never noticed before the greenish tint in his eyes, or how tired he actually looks. You found yourself admiring how he always presented himself as the exact opposite of perhaps what he actually was; an overworked, sleep-deprived individual.

“Likewise, General.” The corner of your lips lifted upwards into a generous smile before you walked off to your chambers. Hux found himself subconsciously watching you stroll out of the bridge; his eyes lingering for slightly too long.

While you were only a lieutenant, it did come with small privileges. The greatest one is having a room to yourself. It was small, cramped, but yours. The room consisted of furniture which was all the same reflective black metal. The bed was small and rested against the corner of the room. A small table sat next to it, where you placed your transceiver and holopad. Other than that was a small wardrobe which consisted of your uniform and casual wear. As well as a small ensuite bathroom.

It was your room, but it was still really dominated by The First Order. The only piece of individually you truly had was a piece of night clothing you kept in your wardrobe.

When you returned to your chambers the first thing you did was remove your uniform and neatly lay it on the dark bedsheets. You took a long shower and change into the standard night attire. A simple black long-sleeved top and bottoms; although you knew you would not be wearing this for the rest of the night.

As scheduled The protocol droid arrived at your chambers; the doors automatically opening for it. It had to bend down slightly to peer into your room.

“I am here to collect your uniform” It hollowly informed you, it was the only thing it ever said to you. You handed it your uniform, it departed without another word. Once the doors shut, you set the private code on it; you would have to give the approval to allow anyone to enter your room unless it was a general of course. 

One of the benefits of being a high-ranking officer of The First Order is small luxuries. Some officers hold exquisite alcohol in their cabins, others choose to spend it on one night with the most extravagant escorts. But for you, it was the luxury of a dark silk nightgown.

You pulled out the small black box that rested in your wardrobe, placing it on the dark bathroom counter. Pulling out a sleeveless black silk down. You placed it on the immaculate floor, stepping into it and pulling over your hips, pulling the dark straps over your shoulders.

You always adored the fabric as it glided over your skin. An exquisite change, this was your vice, your luxury. You loved the feel of it as it rested on your body, falling just above your knees. The soft lining made for a relaxing change compared to the restricting rough uniform. 

After changing you settled on your firm mattress. you remembered the soft feathery feeling of the pillows from your home planet. As a child, you found them infuriatingly soft, but compared to the rough firm material of the First Order standard pillow and duvets, they were a luxury you wished you had enjoyed more. Even so, the thirteen-hour shift had taken its toll. It was not before long that you found your eyes shutting, hoping to awaken refreshed and relaxed. 

.....

An irritating noise disturbed your peaceful sleep.

Your eyelids creased themselves open, blinking a few times before noticing the flashing of the intercom that was cemented to your bedside table. A lowly sign escaped your dry lips as your hand lightly clicked the device. Thankfully, it was only an audio transition and not a holovid.

“What is it” You drowsily murmured.

“Regardless of the time of the cycle, I expect you to respond to your captain as appropriate” The stern voice of Captain Hackin boomed through the speakers. God, the thought flew through your mind if you spoke to General Hux in such a manner. You would have been distraught.

A quiet sigh escaped your lips, your fingers rubbing your eyes in frustration “My Apologies Captain, what is the issue?”.

As you ached yourself out of the comfort of your small warm bed to sit on the edge of the bed Hackin continued to speak;

“There is a bug within the tracking system, we require your expertise on the matter.” His voice was as bleak and as monotone as ever. You ran your hands through your messy hair, you attempted to hold back a yawn as you replied;

“Officer Geller Sir is the most suitable to fix the problem”. The answer flew through your lips quicker than it entered your mind. This was the first time you had been disturbed while off shift; You really did not appreciate it. Especially after your hard efforts today

“We contacted officer Geller, He appropriately informed us that he was inadequately skilled to fix the issue” A scoff left your lips. Inadequately trained your arse, he was just too afraid to face the wrath of General Hux if he could not fix the problem, or make it worse “As a result, your presence is demanded immediately on the bridge Leuitenant L/N”.

“Sir,” You tried to battle back, but in your sleep ridden state “I am not on shift. Additionally, my uniform is- “

“Be on the bridge in five minutes, L/N. No later. Or you will face the consequences.”

Bastard. The intercom shut off before you were able to reply. While you were proud and good at your job; the fact you had to return to work after a relentless thirteen-hour shift frustrated you. You checked the time of the cycle, you had been asleep for no less than two hours.

“What will they gain from a half-awake officer” You murmured to yourself. You wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed, but instead, you found yourself throwing on the only uniform you had. You’re drab worn-in leather boots. You slid them onto your feet, took one look in the mirror to fix your messy hair and left your room.

The bridge was quiet when you ambled through the dull doors. There were officers who worked during the night cycle, it was almost half the amount. Numerous faces you were not accustomed to. You confidently strode on the path in front of you, heading in the direction of Captain Hackin who was currently deep in discussion with General Hux.

Your hands were clasped tightly behind your back, anxiety flew through you as you noticed the stern slim man. You had stridden through the corridors without a thought of your appearance. You did not notice if anyone was looking at you, and you did not care, your duty came above all else. Even if it was after hours. You reached the end of the path and waited for Hux and Hackin to finish their conversation before speaking; you did not see fit to listen to it.

More so, your eyes focused on General Hux, the way he held himself with confidence as Captain Hackin whined to him, pointing out figures on the datapad in his hands. It was a short moment later when Hackin turned to acknowledge you. You noticed the small movement of his lips as he went to speak; then pushing his lips closed again. His face appearing slightly flustered.

“L-Lieutenant L/N” Hackin stammered, His gloved fingers dancing around the edge of the datapad. He appeared nervous.

You kept your voice low “May I have the details of the issue Captain so I can get to work.”

Hackin handed you the datapad which contained the vital details of the error that had encapsulated the system Your ungloved hands taking the cold metal into your grasp. He delved into the details, his voice slurring as he continued to point out the numerous faults that had occurred.

Meanwhile, Hux did not interrupt your conversation; rather he was encapsulated by you. The whole of you. He became aware of how his stern composure was slipping, but only when you were there. 

He watched your ungloved fingers move across the datapad, noticing how slim your hands looked without the bulky gloves. He imagined how soft they would feel. His eyes adverted to the thin black straps that floated on your soft shoulders, as well as the small details of your soft supple neck.

Hux felt himself hearing his heartbeat in his ears, his hands getting clammy underneath his gloves. His eyes travelled across the gentle back scoop of the neckline which rested just above your chest. The scoop was humble, Hux could have easily glanced down at your gentle curve of your breasts but he maintained his strict composure, as much as he wanted to let his eyes explore he found it wildly inappropriate. 

Hux realised, he found you beautiful, It really had been a long time since he had an individual such as yourself effect him so much. Someone who lingers in his mind when he get’s time to rest.

Hux assumed you were focusing on the datapad, but as Hackin was blatantly overexerting himself by giving too much information, your eyes shortly flickered to Hux. You gratefully observe how he was gazing at you. Your eyes locked for a short second, a very small smile crept on your lips before you diverted your eyes back to the datapad. You still had a job to do after all.

“I’ll get to work right away Captain” You tucked the cold pad under your arms and made your way to your station; it was left in the same clean state that you left it in, which unfortunately meant that no one had tampered with the console, how irritating.

An hour had passed swiftly while you ran diagnostics on the console, you were still wearing only your boots and your night attire. Thankfully, no one had pointed this blatantly obvious fact to you, far too focused on their own duties. This was a time where you were truly grateful for the strictness of The First Order officers, any diversion away from the task at hand would be met with swift and brutal consequences. 

You found yourself missing your uniform; you usually believed the uniform was far too stiff and uncomfortable. Yet, it really made you warm. You realised how cold the entire ship was, especially the bridge. You tried to prevent yourself from running your arms across your Goosebumps ridden arms and settled for crossing then against your chest, at least your feet were warm. You began a diagnostic test and awaited the results on the console.

Hux strutted down the sullen steps into the array of consoles; a few other officers were hard at work but he paraded past them and headed towards you.

“Lieutenant, L/N” His voice was stern.

“General” You peered at him, your arms still strongly wrapped across your chest, indicating how cold you were. It was difficult to hide your shivering.

“As your commanding officer I have to ask,” Hux felt nerves bubble throughout his empty stomach, he was glad he had not eaten yet or he feared it would have come up through his mouth. “Where is your, appropriate uniform?”.

Even you could sense the change in his voice; he seemed nervous. “General, I tried to inform Captain Hackin. I am not due to shift for another two cycles. My uniform is being cleaned. I can only apologise for my attire” You felt calm in front of the presence of this man who sent fear into hearts of the republic, as well as your fellow officers.

Hux knew you were doing your job, he also knew Hackin could have phrased his call to you much better. Although, he was grateful for the naïve captain’s mishap. 

The console beeped through the earpiece you wore, drawing your attention away from Hux. As you pulled your arms away from your chest to click the numerous buttons the coldness of the ship hit you again. Hux noticed a shiver creep through your form, as much as you tried to hide this fact it was very obvious. A lump caught in his throat and he found himself doing something rather unusual.

Your eyes were focused completely on the console, it was only until you saw the woollen material creep into your field of vision that you realised what was happening. Hux had smoothly removed the greatcoat that loomed over his slim figure; he grasped it by the shoulder seams, his knuckles tightening as she nervously gripped it, he wondered if he would regret his actions. He slowly placed it on your freezing frame.

You could feel the warmth through his gloved hands as he skimmed your shoulders, it was divine. His touch was surprisingly gentle, you found it intensely intimate. You swore you could feel his hands lightly shaking as they rested on your shoulders for a second before he removed them. The coat fell on you, you could feel the looming weight of the fabric.

You turned your head to face him, looking away from the console for a brief second. There was an awkward silence.“…Can’t have you freezing on the bridge” He stated as it was a matter of fact.

A grateful smile crept onto your lips “Thank you, General”.

For General Hux, the greatcoat hovered at his ankles. But for you it was touching the floor; you felt bad for such a fine piece of clothing having to sweep across the metal slabs. 

Your chilly ungloved hands gripped the lapels tightly as you pulled them closer to your chest; embraced the thickness of the coat. You observed that the lining was dark grey, and very soft. The coat smells like him, you could not pinpoint the smell, but It made your heart beat faster in your chest. You adored it.

Hux interrupted the silence that had surrounded you both “Once you have finished with the repairs, report to my office.”

“Yes, sir,” You eagerly beamed.

He grinned at you before walking away confidently; his hands wrapped around his back. Your eyes followed him, now finally fully awake, as he returned to the edge of the bridge. You noticed how the officers in your area threw their heads back to their work as Hux passed them, it made you feel giddy.  
....

An hour and fifty minutes later and the repairs were finished; you knew in your mind that Geller could have fixed the issue if his fear of General Hux did not prevent him. Perhaps if he did fix the issue he could have earned himself a nice promotion. But has luck would have it, he cowered out. Thankfully, this resulted in you now standing in front of General Hux’s office door. His greatcoat still looming over your shoulders and unfortunately the fine fabric gracing the clean floor.

As you were striding from the bridge to the office you held the greatcoat closer to you; it would fall off your shoulders otherwise. You adored how it elegantly flowed as you walked. Unsurprisingly to yourself, it gained more attention than your nightgown. Of course, the ranked stripes on the arm did not match your own rank, no doubt officers would begin to gossip and talk about this. The thought made you excited inside, although you were not sure why.

You pressed the intercom that rested next to the silvery doors; they shifted open instantly. Wearily, you entered his office, unsure what to expect. The lights were dim, around twenty percent. A luminous light that rested on the bleak office desk reflected off Hux’s face, making him look more light-toned than usual.

“Lieutenant L/N” You could sense tiredness in his low voice “I take this to mean the issue has been resolved?”

“Yes, sir.” You responded.

“I understand, I will tell Captain Hackin not to disturb you again.” Hux noticed how your hands were clinging to his coat, pulling it closer to you. While it slightly aggravated him that his greatcoat was sweeping the floor; he was more taking notice of how it enveloped you.

Knowing you would be returning to your room for the night, you sorely began to shift the heavy woollen coat from your shoulders; you could feel the chill of the room hit your shoulders as you began to remove it.

While Hux secretly wanted nothing more than for you to remove his coat from your shoulders, he found himself rising to his feet from the uncomfortable office chair. His voice authoritative as he spoke “Please, keep it” He paused, almost regretting his choice of words “Until you have your uniform returned, of course.”

A soft smile graced your lips, as you lifted it back onto yourself “Thank you, General.” You pulled it closer to yourself, “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

He closed his lips together before speaking, “Granted,”

“Did you not fear what people would say when you gave me your coat?” You were half genuinely curious; and half wanting to know what he would say.

His lips curved into a smirk “Well, people love to talk. But they know if they dare talk about me in such a way, that they will face severe consequences.” 

The way he asserted his power sent ripples through your being. He found himself walking closer to you as he answered your question. By the time he finished his sentence, he was standing opposite you.

It was now and never, you decided to push. See what made him react, out of the confines of the bridge “What do you think they will talk about if they did?”

He admired how forward you were becoming, he found it immensely attractive. “Do you care about what other people say?” His voice low, quiet. 

“I can’t say I do, General.” Your voice sultry. You found that your bodies were nearly touching. Your right hand lightly brushing his left one; you could feel the coldness of the leather on your fingers as you moved them across the back of his hand. 

“I think we have gotten past the point of titles now, Y/N” Hearing your name leave his lips sent ripples through your stomach. Your eyes shifted up to meet his expression, the light in the room was dim. You could just about make out the small details of his face, he was bearing an alluring smile. “Of course when on the bridge, I expect you to refer to me as General”.

You replied eagerly “And I expect you to continue to refer to me as a lieutenant, Armitage”.

The way you name left your soft lips sent impulses flowing through his mind, and other parts of his body. He watched your lips eagerly, That same smile still present on them. It felt too much for him. Your fingers were still brushing over his hand, then you felt him twist his hand to meet yours. He held it firmly in his thin fingers. He wished he had removed his glove so he could feel his hand on his own skin.

You went to repeat to say what he referred to you “Only on the bridge,” You looked into his eyes again, his expression was intense, almost threatening. You were not sure what he was thinking, or what he would do next. 

“Armitage, I should- “ 

Before you could finish your sentence, you felt his fine lip meet yours. It was intimate and unexpected. Your smooth lips brushed against his, relishing at the contact you both had desired for so long. 

You leant into the intense kiss; unsure where to place your hands and decided to rest them on his slim chest. His arms twisted their way around your back, underneath his greatcoat and clutched at your waist. Pulling you closer to his slim frame. 

You both pulled away, his hands still rested on your waist. Both of you breathing heavily, your lips still brushing against one another. You looked up onto his face, his eyes were closed; savouring the moment.

“We should wait, until we have more privacy” Armitage quietly spoke, his hands regrettably removing themselves from your hip.

“I agree,” You softly planted a warm kiss on his hollow cheek. “I should go,”

“Of course, after all, it is the middle of the night cycle.” His smile was small but genuine.

You pulled the greatcoat closer to yourself again, “Goodnight, Armitage. Please, make sure to get some sleep.”

Armitage did not expect a comment to come from your lips, it had been a long time since someone had taken notice of his wellbeing “I will, Y/N. Have a pleasant night”.

One the doors shut, he sat down at his desk and attempted to return to his work. He frequently found himself running his fingers over his lips.

Two Cycles later you returned to the bridge, thankfully in your uniform. You folded Armitage’s coat across your arms as you walked to the bridge. You thought about taking it to laundry first, but that would result in invasive questions from the protocol droids. You decided to return it to his office.

You walked up to the grey door, the moment you met it he ambled. For once, not looking as tired as usual. It appeared he had heeded your advice and slept well.

“Ah, Lieutenant L/N” His voice authoritative and low.

“General Hux, I wanted to return your coat before I reported to the bridge.” There it was again, the mischievous smile that crept onto your lips; Hux adored it. You handed him his coat and he took it off you, he secretly brushed his hand against yours as he did.

“Thank you, Lieutenant L/N”. 

“Have a pleasant shift General, check the inside pocket” you spoke very quietly. Before Hux could react you turned and paced to the bridge.

Hux threw the greatcoat over his shoulders, manoeuvring his slim arms into the softly lined sleeves. The coat felt different, it smelt of you. It made him warm and relaxed. He reached his leather gloved hand into the hidden pocket, pulling out a small piece of neatly folded white paper. He unfolded it slowly, his eyes slowly glancing at your neat handwriting.

Thank you for your greatcoat General, it kept me warm especially during the night cycle. My room number is SX42.

You knew Armitage Hux had the power and access to retrieve your personnel file, which contained your room number. But it was more of a symbolic message; this much he understood. The corner of his lips turned into a small before he placed it back into his hidden pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original request:
> 
> I have a request if you aren’t too full? If it sparks your interest I was thinking maybe a Hux x general! Reader (or maybe a high ranking officer) and an emergency happens while she’s off duty & she’s summoned to the bridge IMMEDIATELY & has no time to change or anything so she runs to the bridge in her silk night gown and the whole time Hux is flustered. After the issue is resolved he & the reader flirt & confess feelings, he gives her his greatcoat to cover up while they walk back to her room?


End file.
